In Too Deep
by irid3sc3nts0ul
Summary: This is my first story. I got bored and I started having Lost Girl withdraws, so I wrote this during class. I don't know if it's any good, but since a handful of you guys seem to like it I'm continuing it now. How far I go with this depends on you guys. Read and let me know! VALKUBUS :) P.S. Sorry for spelling and grammar errors, I usually type it on my phone.
1. Chapter 1

**Bo's POV**

I sat down on my old beaten up couch. Exhaustion washed over my body as I leaned my head back and closed my eyes. The house was quiet and still. Kenzi was most likely out with Hale. The two were always off doing something together and I made sure to tease her about it even if she was still keeping me in the dark about what was going on between them. I didn't mind though, I had enough things on my mind already. Lauren decided that she isn't coming back to the Fae. She said, "I need to move on with my life. I feel like I've been stuck in the same place for all these years. If I stay I'm going to end up losing myself." I understood and told her that I would always be here for her. It was hard saying goodbye and realizing that out 'break' wasn't a break anymore. I guess I saw it coming, but it still hurts.

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock at my door. I lifted my head and looked at the door trying to decide whether I wanted to answer it. In the end I decided against it. I was tired and whatever it was could wait until after I take a nap. Right as I began to close my eyes again there was another knock followed by, "Come on Succubus, I know you're in there." Tamsin? What was she doing here? I let out a long sigh of frustration before standing up and making my way to the door. When I opened the door I was met with piercing blue eyes. She smiled, but there was something off about it. I just couldn't figure out what exactly. We stood there a few more seconds just looking at each other before she cocked and eyebrow.

"Well are you going to let me in?"

"Umm, sure."

I still didn't understand why she was here. She has been avoiding me ever since our trip to Brazenwood, and that was like two weeks ago. Nevertheless I stepped back and allowed her to enter. She walked in and over to couch, plopping down in the spot I had just been in. I closed the door and then went over to sit next to her. She just sat there fiddling with her fingers. It looked as if she was trying hard to decide something. After a few minutes of sitting in silence I cleared my throat. She looked over at me with a troubled expression. It made me feel uneasy. I didn't like that there was something that was bothering her so much. Ever since her helping me find Kenzi and the kiss in Brazenwood, my feelings towards Tamsin have been very complicated, but I am sure that I care about her.

I gave her a reassuring smile and reached out and rested my hand on her knee. The blonde took a deep breath before turning to face me.

**Tamsin's POV**

I sat there trying to figure out what I had to say to Bo. I could feel her watching me, waiting for me to explain myself. I mean I kiss her in Brazenwood, then after I take off and disappear for two weeks and now I just show up at her house. She deserves an explanation; she deserves the truth.

I just need to tell her. I need to tell her that- that I have feelings for her. What if she doesn't feel the same about me? Before I can question myself out of telling her, I hear her clear her throat. I look over and am met with those soft brown eyes. She gives me a smile and lays her hand on my knee. How could I not tell her? I take a deep breath and turn to face Bo. I look into those warm brown eyes. She truly is so beautiful. I stare at her, taking in every detail as if it were the last chance I would get to see her.

"You are perfect" I say in an awed whisper without thinking. Bo's expression goes from surprised to something I can't name in less than a second. A small smile appears as she shakes her head lightly.

"Haven't we already gone over this Tamsin?" Her voice is soft as she speaks. I turn my head to look at the ground. _Yes, but you don't understand._ I know she doesn't understand, but I don't know how to make her.

"Yes, but…" I pause trying to search for the right words. I feel her hand lightly grab my chin and force me to look at her. Her face is mere inches away.

"But what?" she says. I can feel her warm breathe on my face as I look into her eyes. I can see that she really cares and that was all it took. I reach up and cup her face with my hand as I lean forward and bring our lips together. I can feel her pause and hesitate, but it only lasts a second before she starts kissing me back. This kiss is strong and passionate. My mind becomes cloudy and the only thing I can think is how much I love her, and that's what stops me.

I pull back and force myself to stand facing away from her. I can't do this. I can't love her… I don't deserve her. Tears begin to flow freely down my cheeks as a heavy pain tinges in my chest. _I don't deserve her._

**Bo's POV**

I can see the pain in her icy blue eyes as she turns away from me._ Why can't she just tell me what's wrong so I can try and help her? _I lean forward and guide her chin so that she can look at me. I hope my eyes show how much I want to help.

"But what?" I speak softly to try and ease her so she tells me what's wrong. Her brow is furrowed and I can see the internal struggle battling inside her. I'm about to say something, but in a flash her lips are on mine. I hesitate for only a moment before I melt into the kiss. Her lips move fluidly with mine. I can feel the heat and passionate radiating through the kiss and I can feel a warmth rising in my chest. This is something more behind this kiss. Not just for me, but I'm pretty sure for Tamsin too.

Though, as suddenly as it began, it ends. She pulls away and stands up. I am shocked instantly by how much I miss the feel of her lip on mine and I don't understand what happened. This is the second time she has kissed me and then pulled away. I shake the daze from the kiss away and move so that I'm behind her. I can see her shaking, so I rest my hand gently on her shoulder.

"Hey."

"No. Stop."

She tells me to stop but she doesn't move away from my hand. I can tell she is crying, even though she is trying to hide it. I didn't even know it was possible for Tamsin to cry and I realize that whatever is going on is really affecting her. My heart aches at the thought of her being so hurt and all I want to do is wrap her in my arms and take away her pain. _I really care about her. _The realization washes over me and I know that I have to do everything I can to help her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tamsin's POV**

I can hear my heart pounding in my ears. Fear washes over me and all I can do is stand there. Why did I have to kiss her? I knew that once I kissed her once I would wake every day after longing to kiss her again. It was stupid, but I was in too deep even before I realized it.

"Hey." The sound of her voice makes my heart ache. I feel her hand on my shoulder and I know I should move away, but I don't.

"No. Stop." I try and keep my voice from giving away that I'm crying, but I'm sure that I don't succeed.

I hear her sigh and then I feel her front against my back. The warmth is comforting, but it still doesn't stop me from stiffening from the contact. But that doesn't stop her from grabbing my hips to keep from moving away no doubt. Though I couldn't have brought myself to move away even if I wanted to. She rests her chin on my shoulder and whispers gently in my ear.

"Tamsin, please. I hate that you're hurting so much. Just tell me what's going on so I can help you."

Her plea makes the tears in my eyes fall faster. I can't lie to her, but I don't know if I have the strength to voice my feelings for her more than that kiss. I wish that she would just realize that I want her.

I want to kiss her lips each amd everyday. I want to feel the warmth of her embrace. I want to fall asleep with her in my arms. She is everything I have ever wanted in all of my many lifetimes. But no matter how much I wanted her, I never imagined she would ever care for me back.

"I-I care about you." It comes out in a rush. I'm partly surprised myself as I hear Bo take a deep breath. Her grip tightens slightly as I wait for her respond. Its a few moments before she does, but it feels like ages in my mind.

**Bo's POV**

"I-I care about you"

Tamsin huffs out as if it is physically hard for her to say. She cares about me? Deep down I already knew this, but it still causes me to breathe in deeply.

I tighten my grip on the blonde, for some reason a fear of her taking off rises within me. I don't want her to run like she has done every time before. I them realize that I haven't replied to her confession.

"Tamsin." She doesn't make a move, so I turn her myself so that she is facing me. Her head lowered as she stares at the ground. I can't help but pull her into a warm embrace. She wraps her arms around my waist and burrows her face in my neck. I can feel her shaky breathes and warm tears on my skin.

"Tamsin, I care about you too." This seems to get a reaction out her as she tightens her grip. I run my hand up and down her back to comfort her.

After a few minutes I hear her mumble something. I furrow my brow and look down at where her head was rested. I couldn't see her face, but I could feel that she had calmed down a bit.

"What?" The blonde takes another deep breathe before pulling back to look at me. Her eyes were red and puffy. Her cheeks were still slightly damp from crying.

Her gaze is piercing and serious, but I can still see the pain in her eyes. I wait patiently for her to repeat herself.

"You shouldn't."

"Why not?" My words come more hurt and harsh than I had meant. I don't understand though, why would she say I shouldn't care about her?

"Because," she averts her eyes, "you deserve someone better than me. I lo-"

Before she can finish there is a knock at the door.

**Tamsin's POV**

"Why not?"

Bo's voice is frustrated and hurt. I hate that she thinks it's her. It's not her, it's me. Crap! I hate that line, but it's true.

"Because" I suddenly can't meet her eyes. I look down like a child admitting to a lie. "You deserve better than me. I lo-"

A knock at the door stops me from confessing the next part. I am partly relieved, but I'm sure Bo won't let this go. That's not how she is. I can see it n her eyes as she looks at me one more time before heading to the door.

She opens the door and pauses before saying, "Uh, hey Dyson. What's up?"

That damn wolf. Why am I not surprised that he is here. He has no clue that I have feelings for the succubus and I was planning on keeping it like that... for now at least. Things were complicated and Bo still didn't know the full story.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bo's POV**

"Uh, hey Dyson. What's up?"

"Bo, I have a case I think is linked to the one you were working on last week."

"Kenzi and I let that case go because we had no leads."

"Exactly! I think I found something while looking over one of my case files." He waved the pale folder in front of him to show me. I could tell he is excited and wanted to come in and on any other occasion I would have happily let him, but not this time. Tamsin is inside and I'm finally getting her to open up to me. I can't let her walk away like every other time before.

"Dyson that's great, but-"

"I know! I think-"

"Dyson!" He looked startled by my sudden harshness. I didn't mean to be, but I needed him to listen. I sighed and reached up to rub the back of my neck with my left hand. I was tired and I still needed to talk to Tamsin.

"Dyson," I started softly, "That's great and I appreciate you coming over to tell me, but I'm kinda in the middle of something. Plus it's really late." He looked at his watch in confusion as if hadn't thought about it.

"Can we meet up tomorrow? At the Dal?"

He smiled, but he still looked hurt from me snapping moments ago.

"Sure Bo. I'll call you?"

I smiled, "Yea." With that he turned and left. As soon as I closed the door I closed my eyes and let out a long breathe. I tried to collect my thoughts before turning to an empty living room. My mind started to race as I began to worry that the Valkyrie had found a way to sneak out without me knowing. I ran up the stairs and was relieved to see her lying on my bed. Apparently she had helped herself to my liquor again.

"Comfy?" I ask in a teasing way while leaning against the door frame. She looks up and flashes her signature smirk before taking another swig from the bottle of whiskey. We stay like that in silence for a few minutes before she says anything.

"I should go." Her brow furrows as she turns to stare out the window. The moonlight illuminated her facial structures. Her golden blonde hair glistened and her eyes shining bright green. _She is beautiful. _I have always thought Tamsin was attractive. Nobody could deny it, not even Kenzi, but I didn't realize how gorgeous she really is until this moment.

Still in awe, I slowly walk over to my bed never taking my eyes off of Tamsin. I sit down beside her and wait for her to look at me. When she doesn't I take her hand in mine, intertwining out fingers. I feel her stiffen, but she again doesn't pull away.

**Tamsin POV**

"I should go." I furrow my brow at the thought of leaving. I don't want to, but I know I should. I need to get out before I say anything else to Bo that I will most likely regret. I turn my head to look out at the night sky through the window in her room. I remember the last time I was drinking and I practically spilled my heart out to her in her own bathtub, while she was in it.

I can hear her walk over to the bed, but I show no notice of it. I know that it's going to be harder to walk away once she's closer to me. I crave the closeness though. I long for her touch and it takes a lot not to give in to that when I feel her settle next to me.

After a few moments of silence I feel her hand slide into mine. My body stiffens automatically at the suddenness, but my heart starts going a hundred miles an hour just as instantly. In that moment I know it's going to take a miracle for me to get out of here. I silently curse myself as I turn back to look at this beautiful brunette. Her eyes are pleading and I know what for.

"Tamsin…" she stops to think before continuing. "About what you said earlier-"

"Bo, please just don't."

"No. I want you to listen, okay?"

I sigh, but reluctantly nod and agree. She looks down at our hands and her brow furrows in thought.

"Earlier you said that I shouldn't care about you. That I deserve better than you," again she pauses to search for the right words, "but you didn't get to finish what you were going to say. What were you going to say?" She doesn't look up from our intertwined hands. I don't know why, but I suddenly feel like I should comfort her.

Maybe it's the whiskey, or maybe I'm just crazy stupid, but I pull her hand up and kiss the backside lightly before resting them where they previously were between us. Bo looks up in surprise, but something else flashes in her eyes as well. I squeeze her hand gently as I begin my explanation again. Knowing I probably shouldn't since I've been drinking, but also knowing that without the alcohol I probably will never get it out.

"Bo, you don't want to get into anything with me. I-"

"You don't know that!" Her voice is hurt and defensive. I shake my head at her ignorance, but it warms my heart that she still hasn't given up on me yet.

"Will you just let me finish?" She nods but then proceeds to pout. I can't help but smirk at how adorable she is. She notices and smiles down at our hands.

"Bo, I am no good for you. It's not safe for you to get close to me and care about me. The Morrigan is already pissed that I didn't have you arrested. Now with me finding out that you're-"

I stop abruptly, realizing what I was about to say. _Shit! I knew I shouldn't have done this while drinking. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Bo's POV**

"Bo, I am no good for you. It's not safe for you to get close to me and care about me. The Morrigan is already pissed that I didn't have you arrested. Now with me finding out that you're-"

My head whips up to look at her as she stops. She closes her eyes in frustration like she had just said something that she shouldn't have. I just stare at her waiting for her to continue. _I'm what? What did she find out?_

"Tamsin. Finding out I'm what?" I continued to stare at her with confusion and curiosity. When she didn't move I started to worry. I began to trace circles on her hand with my thumb. The thought of sending out some charm is tempting, but I don't to force her, scared she might run.

"Tamsin. You can tell me whatever it is."

"No I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because Bo!" Tamsin bursts up from the bed while letting go of my hand. "It is dangerous! Can't you see that all I'm trying to do is protect you?!" Her voice is as desperate for me to understand as her eyes are pleading. My heart aches at the sight of her like this. I stand up and walk over to her, taking both of her hands in mine.

"Tamsin, please just let me in. I don't want to be protected this way. Not if it's hurting you." I meet her gorgeous green eyes. Tears brim her eyes, threatening to fall over and run down her pale cheeks. The sight evokes the same response in me. I feel my throat begin to close at the thought of me being the reason she's hurting. I don't want to hurt her, not ever. A single tear spills down my cheek as she pulls me into her arms.

"Damn it Bo, you aren't supposed to care about me." I let out a shaky breath in response. _How could I not care about her? She has always been there for me, helping me when I needed it. All while never once asking for something in return._

**Tamsin's POV**

Bo's warm brown eyes start to fill with tears. I curse myself for making her cry, but she wasn't supposed to care about me. I love that she does though. I pull her into my arms and hold her close to me.

"Damn it Bo, you aren't supposed to care about me." I feel her breathe out shakily. I know I have to tell her now. I have to tell her everything, because I'm sure as hell not going to be able to walk away now. I loosen my grip just enough to pull back so she can meet my eyes.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yes, I'll tell you. I have to." Her face lights up as she smiles and I can't help but smile back. She grabs my hand and leads me over to the bed. We crawl up and get comfortable before I start.

While I try and decide where to start Bo cuddles up to me and rests her head on my shoulder. My heart melts at the gesture. I put my arm around her and lean my cheek against her head. I bask in the feeling, having been alone for so long I don't want it to end.

"Years ago, I foolishly went to see an oracle with one of the other Valkyries. We went for her to ask the oracle for advice. I never intended to ask anything, but the oracle knew I wanted to know something. She told me she knew the answer to my problem. I didn't believe she knew my problem so I played it off as if I didn't know what she was talking about. I told the other Valkyrie, Lysia, that I would catch up with her. Being younger than me, she didn't think twice about it.

I turned back to the oracle still hesitant. 'What problem?' I asked her. She just smiled and walked over to me. She pointed to my heart all while never looking away from my eyes. I was sure then that she knew, and I wanted to know too."

Bo raised her head with a quizzical and concerned look on her face. "What was wrong with your heart?"

"With was nothing wrong with it. It was just that it got in the way. As a Valkyrie we are trained to be emotionless and not care. We are supposed to be nonchalant in our duties. Thinking nothing of the task, only to accomplish it for Odin. I, on the other hand, never truly learned to ignore my emotions. It didn't affect my ability to finish my tasks, but I was afraid it would one day."

Bo just looked at me and nodded before returning to her previous spot on my shoulder.

"So I asked her if my feelings were going to catch up to me one day. She said yes. I started to freak out none the less. But the oracle grabbed me by the shoulders and told me to sit. I sat and asked her what I could do. She laughed and shook her head. 'You have a strong heart my child, but you cannot stop this which I see.' I stood up frustrated. I didn't like being told what I couldn't do, but I knew deep down that she was right so I started to walk away. Then she called out to me, 'Don't you want to know that which I see in your future?' I didn't really, but I thought better of it and returned to sit in front of her."

**Bo's POV**

Being in Tamisn's arms was nice as I listened intently to her story. I didn't understand exactly where it was going, but I liked it. I liked hearing about her past and getting to know how she became to be the strong, determined woman with me now.

"I didn't really, but I thought better of it and returned to sit in front of her. 'A day in the future you will cross paths with a woman. A heart of a griffin and of a dove, a bond will emerge from deep within, stronger than any before. She will be that which ends your devotion to Odin.' I didn't understand what she meant but I thanked her and left."

I still didn't understand so I waited for her to elaborate. When she didn't move I again lifted my head to meet her eyes. "So was she right?"

"Yes."

"Well who is the woman?!" I felt like a child, but I wanted to know. I needed to know. It sounded like whoever this lady was; Tamsin was going to fall in love with her or something. My heart sank at the thought. _I don't want her to be in love with some random woman. I don't want… I don't want her to love anyone other than me. _The thought surprised me, but It also made me realize how strong my feelings for her actually were.

Tamsin just smiled and laughed. "What? What's so funny?!" I just stared at her until she stopped. She gave me a look like she didn't believe that I was asking her.

"You really don't understand, do you?" I shook my head. She sighed and got up from the bed.

"Where are you going?"

She turned back to me with a small smile. "To go home and get some sleep before work."

I looked at the clock and realized it was 3 in the morning. But still, I can't believe she's just going to leave me hanging like this. "So you're just gonna leave? Without telling what happened and who the girl is?"

Tamsin shook her head again with a small laugh. "I think you'll figure it out succubus." With that she walked out of my room. A few seconds later I heard the front door close and then I was alone. It was quit and still. All I could think about was the blonde Valkyrie and everything that just happened. She had let me in. Now all I had to do was figure out whom this girl was that Tamsin was supposed to care about so much… Then it hit me.

_Me?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait. I had finals and didn't have time to write. BUT to make up for it I will most likely post another chapter after this one later tonight. So thanks for the patience. PM me or write some reviews and tell me how you're liking the story or if you have any suggestions for me! :)**

**Tamsin's POV**

The next day I went back to work like nothing had happened. I wanted to know if Bo had figured it out, but I was sure she would come find me if she did. As if on cue, the brunette comes walking into the police station. She walks right up to me without even the slightest glance at Dyson or any of the other cops that are drooling over her.

"Can we talk?"

"No."

She looks at me like she can't believe I just said that. I do want to talk to her, but not here. I still don't want the wolf to find out about all of this.

"Tamsin." Her voice is more stern and expectant this time. I sigh and stand up grabbing her arm and leading her towards the bathroom.

"Fine succubus, let's talk." I make sure to put a good deal of fake enthusiasm into my statement. I glance back to see Dyson eyeing us with a confused look on his face, but he doesn't seem that worried because he turns back to his computer after a few seconds.

Once in the bathroom I go through making sure that nobody else is inside, and then I lock the door. I turn back to see Bo leaning against one of the sinks with her arms across her chest. She seems amused, but why?

"What's so amusing succulette?"

"You locked the door?" Her eyebrows rise at the question as her smirk widens.

"Wow, already with the sexual jokes? And I thought you actually wanted to talk." My sarcasm coming to me effortlessly.

She sighs, "I do."

"Alright, what about?"

"Tamsin," her voice is a bit irritated, "you know exactly what about."

I lean against the door and close my eyes. I don't know why but suddenly it's hard to look at her. "Did you figure it out?" I say in a low voice.

"Yes, but I want you to tell me I'm right." I open my eyes and find that she is no longer by the sinks, but now right in front of me. Her eyes are warm and inviting as she leans in and kisses me. The kiss is soft and sweet; it makes my knees weak. I pull her closer to me not wanted the kiss to end, but it does.

**Bo's POV**

I walk over to Tamsin as she has her eyes closed, stopping mere inches away.

"Did you figure it out?" Her voice is almost whisper; she sounds scared.

"Yes, but I want you to tell me I'm right." Her green eyes snap open in surprise, but I give her no time to respond. I close the distance and kiss her softly. She instantly begins to kiss me back. I feel her pull me closer and it makes me smile, but I still pull back. I rest my forehead on hers, both of my hands on her sides.

"Say it." I know that I'm right, but I still want to hear her say it.

She looks at me, her expression soft as she whispers, "Yes."

The confirmation makes my heart flutter. I kiss her again, but this time more passionately. My hands move to her back as I pull her closer. I feel her hands do the same. Suddenly there is a knock at the door. We pull apart but we're still holding on to each other.

"Hey, you guys okay in there?"

I let my head fall on to Tamsin's shoulder as I groan out in frustration. This is the second time he has interrupted us. Tamsin just laughs at my reaction.

"Yes wolf we are fine." She calls through the door.

"Bo?"

I raise my head and answer, "Yea we're good."

"Alright, well I'm going to head to the Dal. I'll meet you there to look over that case I was telling you about last night?"

"Yea, I'll meet you there." I look back at the blonde who is still smirking at me.

"What?"

"He totally had to ask for you to answer to make sure I didn't kill you." I laugh at the realization.

"Well maybe you should go tell him you don't hate me anymore." I tease at her making her cock her eyebrow up.

"Who said I didn't hate you anymore?" I smack her on the arm in response.

**Tamisn's POV**

"Bo?" _Are you serious? Dyson actually has to ask Bo to answer? Does he think I'm just going to kill her in a police station bathroom? _I mean if anyone would be able to get away with it, it would be me, but still. Bo raises her head from my shoulder and answers Dyson.

"Yea we're good." There is a hint of annoyance in her voice, but I doubt the wolf picked up on it.

"Alright, well I'm going to head to the Dal. I'll meet you there to look over that case I was telling you about last night?"

"Yea, I'll meet you there." She turns to look at me and I just smirk that she didn't pick up on my earlier realization.

"What?"

"He totally had to ask for you to answer to make sure I didn't kill you." Her eyes widen a bit at the idea as she begins to laugh. The sound is like music to my ears.

"Well maybe you should go tell him you don't hate me anymore," Bo teases. I raise an eyebrow in question.

"Who said I didn't hate you anymore?" She smacks me on the arm in response.

"OW! What the hell?" I pretend like it hurts just to mess with her.

"You had it coming to you." She smiles before pulling out of my arms and grabbing my hand to move me from blocking the door. Although her hand doesn't let go of mine as she unlocks the door. I hesitate before pulling my hand out of hers. She looks at me in question and I see the hurt flash in her eyes.

"I-It's just, well, I don't…" I don't know why it's so hard to explain. I don't even know why I am explaining. I don't even know what this is yet, but it is new territory for me.

"Hey, it's okay. We're still figuring it out, right?" How she just understands so well is out of my comprehension. Though, I am thankful for it.

"Right."

With that I follow her out of the bathroom. We head to my desk before heading out so I can grab my things. As I finish gathering my things I find Bo just looking at me. I can't read her expression, but I don't question it.

"Ready?" She nods and starts to walk towards the exit. I watch in amusement as every cop in the place watches her as she walks by. _How is she so oblivious to her effect on people?_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Sorry about not updating again yesterday :( I went to a party and then didn't have internet to post it. I literally just got home from being out, so to make up for that I made this chapter a little longer than usual :) Please, reviews and suggestions are always helpful! Thanks for all the support! **

**Bo's POV**

When Tamsin and I walk into the Dal, the place is decently filled. I scan the room and spot Dyson sitting at a booth in the back corner. It seems as if he's already started looking over the case files. I start to make my way over to him when Trick calls to me.

"Bo! I'm so glad I caught you. I've been needing to ask you of a favor." My grandfather smiles widely at me from the other side of the bar counter.

"Of course Gramps, what do you need?"

"Well it may be asking a lot, but I could think of no one better for the job." I can't help but laugh at the flattery.

"Flattery will get you everywhere."

"I'm glad. An old friend of mine has had something very important to him stolen from his house. I told him I would look into it and I found a lead, but I was hoping that you would follow it?"

"Sure, what kind of mission is this?"

"Actually, "he hesitates before looking over at Tamsin, "I believe that this job will call for your skills as well detective." Trick looks at Tamsin hopefully, but Tamsin shows no sign that she had heard him.

"Tamsin."

"What?" Her gaze snaps over to me and Trick, but her tone is normal and calm.

"Tamsin, I was just saying to Bo how I needed her help with something and how I believe that you would be of great help as well." She looks at the old man before nodding.

"Alright I'll help." I'm actually surprised that she agreed, though I am not complaining in any way. I'm glad that I get to spend more time with her, seeing as we still need to figure out everything going on between us.

"Excellent! I will gather the information you need and have it ready for you two tonight." He turns and gets us both drinks before returning to the other customers.

Tamsin and I make our way over to Dyson. The crowd seems to have thickened while we were talking to trick. We arrive at the table as Dyson is finishing his beer.

"Hey Dyson." He looks up with a warm smile.

"Hey Bo."

Tamsin sits down first and I slip into the booth beside her. Dyson goes straight into explaining the cases and how he figured out they were connected. After about 45 minutes Trick comes over with a bottle of vodka and hands it to Tamsin.

"You look like you need this." I hadn't been paying too much attention so I hadn't realized that she had been tearing up straw wrappers. There was already a pretty big pile on the table in front of her. She grabs the bottle with a sense of urgency. I couldn't help but laugh.

"What succulette? You guys are boring me to death!" I don't comment back in fear that she might leave. Again, she surprises me by not leaving, but I brush it off and turn my attention back to Dyson.

"Alright, so I think I'm going to leave this one to you." He looks up from one of the files he had continued to read and cocks his head to the side in confusion.

"What? You aren't going to help me?" I could tell he was disappointed.

"Sorry, I got another case I'm working on and anyways I don't think you need my help. You seem to be doing an awesome job on your own." I say as I give him an encouraging smile.

He perks up from the ego boost, "Yea, you're right." I hear Tamsin cough beside me so I kick her to shut up. Dyson doesn't seem to notice though.

"Well, I think I'm going to head home. Are you guys staying?"

I look over at Tamsin and find her pouring herself another drink. I look back at Dyson, "Yea, we're gonna stay."

**Tamisn's POV**

I hear Bo answer Dyson as I start to pour myself another drink. The bottle is already half empty.

"Yea, we're gonna stay." Dyson smiles and says goodnight to both of us before leaving. I go back to my drink, but I feel Bo watching me. I don't look over though.

"You gonna drink that whole bottle by yourself?" I take that as a hint that she wants some so I just slide my glass over to her.

"Knock yourself out hotpants." I'm not totally convinced that she's going to drink it. But without hesitation she brings the glass to her lips and downs the liquid inside. Her face scrunches up as she swallows and puts the glass back down on the counter. The facial expression is both funny and adorable.

"Holy shit, that stuff is strong!"

"What did you expect?" I chuckle.

"You drink it like its water, what the fuck was I supposed to expect?" Her tone is frustrated but amused.

"That is years of practice sweetheart." I say smiling in my amusement.

"Give me another." I almost choke on the glass I'm drinking. Not sure if I heard her right, I look at her in question. _Is she serious?_

"What? Don't think I can keep up?" Her voice lowers a notch; challenging and slightly seductive.

"With me? Not a chance babe." But I pour her another before calling Trick over.

"Trick!" He looks up from cleaning the counter as I wave him over to us.

"What do you need Tamsin?" He eyes his granddaughter downing another glass of vodka, but chooses to ignore it.

"We're going to head out before neither of us can drive, so we're going to need that info you have."

"Of course. Let me go get that for you." He turns are hurries back to the counter. Within the minute he is back with a folder of papers.

"This is everything I have so far. If you two have any questions just call me." Again he disappears behind the counter of the bar. I look over at Bo who is now flushed from the alcohol.

"Come on succubabe, let's get you out of here." I push her up from the booth but quickly pull her back and against my body as she loses her balance. The feeling of her so close clouds my mind; I shake myself and grab the folder from the table.

"Damn, that shit works fast!" She says in shock. I chuckle and reach my arm around Bo's waist and lead her out the door into the cold air.

The air whips around us frantically. I instinctively pull the succubus closer to me as I feel her shiver.

**Bo's POV**

"Come on succubabe, let's get you out of here." Tamsin pushes me to stand up from the booth, but I stand to fast and begin to lose my balance. Just as quickly her hands are on my sides pulling me back against her body for support.

"Damn, that shit works fast." I'm surprised the blonde can hold so much of it down. I feel her move her arm around my waist and I bite my lip at the feeling. I can feel my hunger spiking at being so close to her. Though, there's something else there too, but I can't put my finger on it. _Maybe it's the alcohol?_

We exit the Dal and the icy wind instantly attacks us. I didn't wear a jacket earlier, so I start shivering within seconds. Right as I do, Tamsin pulls me closer to her. I relish in the warmth of her touch and am shocked that seems unaffected by the cold.

"Aren't you cold?"

"I'm use to the cold." I frown at her answer. Even in my slightly intoxicated state I can tell there was more to the statement than intended. I don't know whether I should push at it or let it go. The latter seems the best decision as we arrive across the road at Tamsin's truck.

Tamsin opens the passenger door and helps me get in. Her hands hold me at my hips as I crawl up into the seat. When I'm all settled in she closes the door and makes her sound to the other side. I watch her walk around and I don't realize I'm staring until she gets in.

"See something you like?" I bite my lip and turn my attention out the window as she starts the truck. It is only nine, but it's still pretty dark out. The dark blue sky is outlined with dark grey clouds. The trees sway in the harsh wind; leaves break free and fly violently around in the air.

I turn my gaze back to the blonde driving. I don't know what to do with her. _What do I feel for her? I know it's something strong. My skin feels like it's on fire whenever we touch. My mind goes blank when she is close. She is beyond gorgeous. Her golden blonde hair is always perfect, no matter what the situation. I get lost in her emerald-green eyes. Plus she's always throwing herself in between me and danger. She always trying to protect me-_

"Hey, Bo, you okay?" Her voice pulls me back. I hadn't realized that we had arrived at her apartment. _Wait, her apartment?_

"Umm yea. Wait, why are we at your place?"

"Because I want the comfort of knowing that the roof over my head isn't going to blow away while I'm asleep."

"Okay, seriously? My house is perfectly stable!" I do notice that the wind is picking up and rain is beginning to fall.

Tamsin just scoffs at my statement. She's about to get out when she turns back to me with a concerned look on her face. Before I can ask her what's wrong, she slips out of her jacket and tosses it on to my lap.

"Put that on." She's out of the truck before I can say anything. I quickly pull on her leather jacket and take in the warmth from her wearing it.

Within in seconds she opens my door and holds out a hand to help me out. I smile and take is before hopping out. Again I lose my balance and am pulled against her.

"Thanks." Her arm is still around my waist as I stare up into her eyes. Her grin is kind and inviting, but I don't know if that's just the alcohol still running through my veins. All I can think is that I want to kiss her, so I do.

Rain's crashing down as I lean forward and connect our lips. She instantly reciprocates. Her lips are soft and taste of alcohol. I pull her closer as I run my tongue along her bottom lip until I am granted access. The feeling of our tongues sliding around each other ignites the kiss. A passion deep within me is awoken. All I can comprehend is that I want to be as close to Tamsin as possible. I want to kiss those sweet lips and feel every inch of her skin. I want her, but more than just this.

**Tamsin's POV**

I start to get out of my trunk when I realize that Bo doesn't have a jacket. I slip off my leather jacket and toss it onto her lap. I see a smile play at her lips when I do. "Put that on."

I jump out and am overcome by the cold air and rain. I rush around the vehicle and open up the passenger door. To my surprise the brunette already has my jacket on.

I hold out my hand to offer her some help out. She smiles and takes it before hoping out. Right as her feet hit the ground she stumbles. Again I pull her to my body to support her.

"Thanks," she says in a soft voice. Looking down into her eyes I can't stop the flutter of my heart. The rain is still pouring down on us, but that doesn't stop her from moving in and kissing me. I don't hesitate to kiss her back. I can taste the alcohol on her lips as she pulls me closer to her. I bring my hand up into her now wet nappy hair. Her tongue finds its way into my mouth, only adding to my craving for more.

I push the door of the truck close while pushing her up against it. I let my hands run up and down her sides and under her black tank top that is now sticking to her skin. I hear her moan into our kiss at the feeling. I pull back just enough to get some air.

I love the feeling of her lips on mine. I see her smile at me before bring her hand up to brush my soaked hair behind my hair. She softly lays a kiss on my lips that makes my heart melt.

"We should go inside." She nods and grabs my hand. I remember the folder and move her to my side so I can get it, but she opens it and grabs it before I can. Slipping it under my leather jacket she's wearing we run hand in hand to the door of my apartment.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry guys! I have been really busy and I've had no time to write. I'm going to try to write more often, I promise! Please don't hate me! SO anyways, I have no idea about this chapter. Let me know what you think! Seriously, I want to hear what you like and don't like. It really helps to hear your opinions! Okay, I love you guys and I hope you enjoy! 3**

**Bo's POV**

We reach her door sopping wet. I stand there and watch her fumble with her keys to unlock the door and open it. I follow her inside and take in my surroundings. Her apartment is more than I expected, but still on the bare side. There is a black leather couch directly in front of my in the white living room. To my right is the kitchen, which Tamsin is occupying. It has black granite counters and black ash cupboards.

I am about to step forward when I remember I'm soaked. I don't want to get anything wet so I just stand there creating a puddle next to Tamisin's front door watching her pull out a bottle of vodka and two glasses. I laugh to myself, not sure if I should be surprised or not. I go with the latter of the two.

"Haven't we had enough?" She looks over her shoulder with her signature smirk as I toss the folder on to the counter to my left.

"I haven't, but you don't have to have any." She turns around to face me with her glass in hand and looks at me with an eyebrow cocked. Her gaze slowly runs down my body, making me squirm where I stand. When she reaches the spot where my feet are, she curses under her breath.

"Come on succubus, you're ruining my floor." Tamsin begins to leave the kitchen before walking back and over to me. She kicks off her shoes beside the door and I follow suit. When I finally get my tall black boots off, she takes my hand and leads me towards the hallway. We stop in between the bathroom and bedroom. _Please pick the bathroom!_ I shudder at the thought of taking a hot shower with the beautiful blonde in front of me.

**Tamsin's POV**

I stop in between my bathroom and bedroom. _Shower or bedroom? _I've been trying very hard to hold in my feelings for Bo, but all I want is to be close to her. Either way I having a feeling I'll have no problem with that. I feel her hand tense in mine, I turn back to look at her and it's obvious that she is cold. _Definitely shower._

I tug her hand as I walk into the bathroom. As soon as she's inside I close the door and turn on the shower. I feel her hands pull me close to her. Her hair is a wet tangled mess and her makeup is smeared a little, but she's still beautiful. My heart thuds as I slowly lean in and kiss her softly.

The kiss is sweet and slow, leaving my head swimming. Her hands begin to play with the hem of my shirt as the kiss deepens. I run my hands over her stunning figure and I can't get enough. I push her up against the wall as I pull away. I can see the hunger in her eyes even if they aren't shinning blue.

"Hungry succulette?" My voice is low and suggestive. If she wasn't before, she is now. Her eyes flash a brilliant blue before changing back to their normal chocolate-brown. She bites her lip and smiles before pulling me back to her by my waist.

Our lips reconnect in a heated embrace. I push my jacket down her shoulders and on to the floor. Pulling back just enough, her shirt is over her head and on to the floor. I continue to kiss her supple lips as my hands run over the newly exposed skin; slightly damp, but still soft.

She pushes me away slightly just to have my shirt join hers on the ground. She flips our positions so that I am now against the cold wall of the bathroom. Bo's lips kiss generously down my neck while she unhooks my red lace bra. I moved my hands up her bare back to do the same. Right as I unhook her black bra, she bites down on the base of my neck and begins to suck gingerly, eliciting a moan to fall from my lips.

I bring her back to my lips and kiss her once more before moving to strip the rest on my clothes off and Bo does the same. I watch the muscles in her back and shoulders flex as she slowly pushes her skinny jeans down her long tan legs. I bite my lip and hurriedly strip down. When I look back to Bo I find her staring with an expression I cannot put a name to.

**Bo's POV**

I can feel Tamsin's eyes on me as I slowly slide my tight skinny jeans down my legs, but I can also feel her sexual energy spike at the same time. I toss the jeans on to the floor with the rest of our clothes have nested then turn to Tamsin. She just finished taking the rest of her clothes off.

_Wow, she is gorgeous._ My eyes rake down her toned body. _Is she blushing? That's so…. cute. _

I take a step forward towards the blonde as she bites down on her bottom lip. She does the same and pulls me against her gently; I have to suppress a moan at the contact. The feeling of her body on mine sends every nerve in my body into a fit. I can't get enough; all I want is to be as close as possible soaking in the soft feeling of her pale skin and her scent that fills my lungs as I lean into her. I look into those dazzling blue eyes and melt. All I can see is pure love in them and I hope she sees the same in mine.

I raise my right hand to her face, thumbing her check gently before kissing her. As soon as our lips meet I can feel my heart begin to race. I feel the familiar hunger begin to rise, but I push it away. She pulls away and takes my hand into hers while leading me into the shower.

I step under the steaming water, letting in run over my body warming me up. Tamsin pulls me into her again and kisses me. Her hands move along my bare body as the water crashes down on to us. I let my hands roam over every inch of her beautiful body squeezing and clawing here and there.

I can't suppress my moans anymore when she moves her kisses down to my neck, bites down and begins to suck. I let one of my hands fall to her ass as I pull her closer to my body.

**Tamsin's POV**

The sound of Bo' moans fill my head as I continue to mark her neck. I feel her hands pull me closer. I leave my place on her neck to push her against the blue tile walls of my shower. She lets out a vague moan and arches away from the cold contact of the tile. I chuckle and kiss her while my hands caress her tits. I squeeze and run the nipples between my fingers evoking more moans from Bo.

I slide my hand down her stomach and to her center sliding my over her clit. She bites down on my bottom lip right as I do. I pull my lip out from between her teeth and begin to kiss her neck. I slip two fingers inside her suddenly, causing Bo to gasp. Her breathing becomes ragged as I pick up my pace.

Her body begins to tremble in my arms. I tighten my grip around her ready to catch her when her legs give out. Bo's hands scratch down the length of my back. The hot water running over the claw marks causes me to slightly hiss in pain. I don't care though. I love the sounds I'm provoking from Bo and the feeling of her body against mine.

Her walls tighten around my fingers as I put more pressure on her clit with my palm.

"F-fuck Tamsin…" Bo huffs out as she pulls me closer

I thrust one more time and curl my fingers and that's all it takes. The succubus screams out my name and withers into my arms from the pleasure.

**Bo POV **

My head is clouded with pure pleasure. I know I'm getting close to climaxing and I can't help but claw my nails down Tamsin's back. I hear her let out a faint hiss as the water pours down over them.

"F-fuck Tamsin…" I gasp right before she thrusts deep inside me causing me to go over the edge. My legs give out and I fall into Tamsin's strong arms. I rest my head on her shoulder as we stand there letting the water just wash over us.

"You okay?" I hear Tamsin whisper in my ear with slight amusement.

I chuckle and raise my head to meet her eyes. "I'm more than okay."

I smile and kiss her softly before standing up on my own. I turn and turn off the water and then step out of the shower. I grab a towel and hand one to the blonde. We dry off and then move to her bedroom.

I lead her over to the bed. "My turn."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I know I take a while to update, but I try to make the chapters worth the wait. I really love that you guys like the story and as always reviews and comments are greatly appreciated! Hope you enjoy! :)**

**Bo's POV**

I wake to an empty bed. My heart fills heavy as I reach to the spot Tamsin had once been to find nothing but empty sheets. I sit up and look over with clouded eyes at the clock that reads 2:25 am. I hear light footsteps in the front room so I get up and search for some clothes to put on.

After raiding Tamsin's drawers, which I hope she doesn't mind, I walk out into the living room. The blonde is lying on the couch reading the file Trick had given us. I'm trying to decide whether I should interrupt her or not when I hear her let out a long sigh, dropping the file in front of her on the coffee table.

"Something wrong?" I see her physically jump when I speak. Her head snaps up in my direction and she looks at me for a second, and then shakes her head with a small smile. _I like that smile. I like all of her smiles. _

"Um, I'm not sure yet," She looks up at me again with that same smile, "but it seems like you had no trouble going through my clothes."

I let a small laugh out as I look at the ground. "Yea I-I hope you don't mind. I just-"

"Don't worry about it succubus." With that she picks up the folder and continues to read. I don't want to go back into her room and sleep alone, but I don't want to push myself on her and make her run. I don't know what we are or aren't. We haven't talked about any feelings or the bond… _the bond._

I walk slowly over to the couch and look at her until she looks up from her reading.

"Yes?" She asks with one eyebrow cocked.

I don't know what to say so I don't say anything. I lie down on the couch and cuddle up to her. Her whole body stiffens as I do. When I lay my head down on her chest, I can hear her heart going a million miles an hour. I can't help but smile at the sound.

After what seems like hours, Tamsin finally relaxes and rests her arm around me.

**Tamsin's POV**

"Yes?" I say looking up from the case. She looks at me for a few more seconds before moving to lie next to me. The wanting to protest melted away right as her body fell against mine. I don't know what to do so I stay like a statue for a minute or two.

Thoughts race through my head like a hurricane. _I'm not use to this. I don't know what to do_… My thoughts fade instantly as Bo snuggles her head on my chest to get comfortable. My heart is still running a marathon, but my body settles with hers. My arm subconsciously lands on her waist and pulls her closer.

"Tamsin?"

"Yea?" I say as I put the folder back on to the table. _It can wait until later._

"I-It's just that…." Bo fumbles on her words and I can feel her breathing pick up. _She's nervous?_

"Bo, what is it?" She stays quiet for a while, I continue to wait for her to answer and finally she does.

"I want to know what this is. I want to know about the bond the oracle was talking about."

She doesn't move to look at me when she asks and I'm grateful. I lie there running through all my thought and feelings trying to decide what to tell her. _Should I tell her I love her? Should I tell her how it scares the hell out of me? Should I tell her that the bond is sacred and rarely happens? Should I tell her how the bond is forever and goes beyond the grave? Ugh I don't know!_

In my deep thought I hadn't noticed that I had begun to draw patterns on the backside on Bo's hand with my finger. I look down and see a hint of a smile on the brunette's lips. I smile at how easy this right here feels. This was one of those moments that I wished I could just stop and freeze time.

**Bo's POV**

"I want to know what this is. I want to know about the bond the oracle was talking about." I can hear Tamsin's heart begin to quickly thud against her chest again. She doesn't say anything and neither do I. After a couple of minutes she begins to trace patterns lightly on the back of my hand that is resting on her abdomen. Her touch sends shivers all throughout my body.

"The bond is sort of sacred. It's a big deal because it doesn't happen very often or more like never. It's more of a fairytale we are told as kids, but it does exist. The bond will start to form whenever it starts to form-"

"How will we know?"

"Trust me, we'll know. It's said that you will feel it when it is struck. I'm not sure whether it will be painful or not, but we will feel it. But anyways, once it forms it will pull us together and start to kill us if we aren't. You see once it is in place, we must go and ask Freyja for her blessing."

I start to laugh a little at the idea and am met with a stern look. "What it sounds like we are getting married."

She closes her eyes and shakes her head. "No Bo, getting married is nothing compared to getting bonded. When you get married, you can leave and get divorced. When you bond, it is forever."

"Forever?" I look up at Tamsin and she looks scared, but for some reason forever doesn't seem like a bad thing when I look at her. There is no fear, just… joy.

"Yes. The bond goes beyond the grave. If you die, I die and the other way around. The bond makes us one essentially. Our abilities become more adjusted for the other's needs. It is not something to be taken lightly."

She looks down at me with pained eyes. "Bo…"

**Tamsin's POV**

"Bo…" I look at her lying in my arms. _What if this is too much for her? What is she doesn't want to bond with me?_ _I would have to leave and never see her beautiful face again. I don't know if could live like that. _I force the painful thoughts away, but I know I need to tell Bo she has a choice.

"Bo you have a choice in this. This decision will change everything and I don't want you to decide without really thinking it over and knowing everything, okay? If after I tell you everything and you don't want to bond, that's fine-"

"Wait, I thought you said the bond will kill us if we aren't together?" I can hear the confusion and a hint of fear in her voice.

"That is once the bond has begun to form. If I leave and go far away from you before the bond has started, then you won't be affected."

Her head slowly rises from my shoulder as she turns to look at me. Her eyes are narrowed and suspicious. "What do you mean I won't be affected? What about you?"

I have to look away so I don't break down. The thought of leaving her breaks my heart and the possible outcome of leaving her does just the same. There is and never will be anyone other than her.

"Bo, that doesn't-" She bolts up into sitting position before I can say another word.

"No, it does matter! Now tell me!" Her voice is stern and I can tell she cares too much to let it go. I can't tell her though, or it will affect her decision and that's not fair. If I tell her I know she will do anything to prevent it. _I'm not going to seal her fate to save mine._

I make the mistake of looking into those big brown eyes though. Her expression softens when she meets my eyes and she moves her hand from my stomach to my cheek. "Please tell me Tamsin." She says softly and I know I have to even though I shouldn't.

"Fine. The bond could or could not still form because I have found you. So if I leave the bond won't touch you but it will still affect me if it does form."

"How will it affect you?" _How do I explain that I will be nothing without her? Bond or no bond._

"I will wander aimlessly because I will have no purpose without you. I will not be devoted to Odin because the bond will bind me to you. I will want to be by your side and helping you in every way possible, but I won't be able to without pulling you into the bond. So I will have to find a place to stay and something to distract myself until the end of my life cycle. But since the bond would have already been started, Freyja most likely would have me not reborn again seeing as the bond would still be there."

Bo just stared at me with disbelief. I knew I shouldn't have told her. "But Bo, you cannot let that affect your decision."

**Bo's POV**

"But Bo, you cannot let that affect your decision." I can't do anything but stare at the blonde in front of me. _I don't want to lose her. I don't want her to go through that. Of course this is going to affect my decision or-_

"Bo!" I break from my train of thought and realize Tamsin has been trying to talk to me. There is concern written all over her face… and fear.

"Bo, you have to forget about that, okay?" _Forget it? How the hell do you forget about something like that?_

"How am I supposed to forget about the fact that I will lose you if I don't want to bond?"

She just looks at me with a sad expression. "Please just let me finish telling you everything and then you can decide for yourself."

"Tamsin, I don't need to hear anything else. I don't want to lose you." That's the only thought that is going through my head. _I don't want to lose you… ever._

Tamsin stands up and walks into her kitchen. She stands there leaning forward against the counter with her back to me. I go over everything she has told me so far, but the one thing that my brain can't stop going back to is what could happen if I don't. After what feels like forever I stand up and make my way over to her.

"Tamsin?" She shakes her head slowly.

"Bo, I need you to think about this. You are giving up everything."

I just stand there behind her. _But if I don't I would be losing everything._ With that thought I already know I have made my decision, but I know Tamsin won't let me do it unless she thinks I have thought about it more than necessary.

"Okay."

She turns around to face me. "Okay?"

"I'll listen to everything else and take some time to make my decision." She looks at me, trying to decide whether I was telling her the truth. In the end she believes me because she grabs my hand and leads me to her bedroom.

"Come on."

**SO let me know what you guys thought. What you liked, didn't like, suggestions, what you ate for breakfast. Just kidding I don't need to know what you ate. But anyways, the next chapter we will start getting into the case that Trick gave them. Let me know what kind of case you think it is or what kind of case you want it to be. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay guys I really am sorry I take so long with these chapters! I will TRY to bring them in more, but try is the key word here. BUT here it is! Let me know what you guys think! Really guys I don't bite! So enjoy :)**

**Tamsin's POV**

"Come on." I pull Bo by the hand into my bedroom. I lay down on top of the covers and she follows curling up beside me like when I told her about the oracle. I'm surprised at how natural it feels with her already. Like it's something we have always done.

"So what else is there other than getting Fre-fre…"

"Freyja's approval?"

"Yes and the whole life link thing." I stop to ponder everything else she should know and find that in reality there isn't too much. I just need her to understand how serious it is.

"Well once we get Freyja's approval, we will have to travel to a temple to complete the bond."

"How do we complete the bond?"

"There is a Phoenix that guards the temple, we have to get past him and then inside the temple is a blade. We will both have to cut our palms and put our blood in the blood chalice. Then we will both poor the chalice into the fountain that is there. The fountain is the home of a very sacred water nymph. The water nymph will seal the bond between us. Well that's what the stories say anyway."

Bo snuggles closer to me and sighs. "So once the bond is completed what happens?"

"I can't be sure. The bond rarely happens and when it does it affects the people differently, although with each pair they have said to become exactly what the other needs." Bo looks up at me with another confused look. I was glad that she was actually listening and really thinking about it though.

"What do you mean they become what the other needs?"

"Well they don't really become anything. They just attune to the needs of the other. It is a way to make sure that each can help and protect the other. It's part of what makes them one."

Bo nods before resting back into me. "What else helps make them one?"

I stop to think about how to answer this. _Love_. That's the only answer that comes to mind. _I can't say that though. I haven't told her I love her and I have no clue whether she loves me. I know she cares, I'm sure of that, but love is a whole other thing._

When I don't answer Bo looks up at me. "What?"

"Nothing, I'm just tired." I know she sees right through my lie but she doesn't push the subject any further.

**Bo's POV**

"Nothing, I'm just tired." _Well that's total bullshit! What isn't she telling me?_ _I'll have to ask tomorrow I guess_. I know she won't give in right now and it's way too late to even try to make her. I peer at the clock that now reads 3:43 am. _Oh yea, it's way too late._

"Alright then, let's get some sleep." I get up and turn off the light and then make my way back over to the bed. Tamsin has already lain down and gotten comfy so I slide in under the covers next to her. I rest my head on her chest and am relieved when she doesn't pull away or stiffen. She just pulls me closer.

I listen to the sound of her heart beat and can't help but smile. Being here in her arms, I can't say I have ever felt more content and secure. With that thought I slowly drift off to the sound.

**Bo's POV**

I wake to the sound of my phone ringing. I groan and move carefully as to not wake the blonde beside me.

"Hello?" I answer without bothering to check the caller ID.

"Bo-Bo! Where the fae are you?!" I wasn't expecting to hear from Kenzi so soon since she said she was going to Hale's place to 'help' him with something. Then I realize that Kenzi doesn't know anything about what's been going on with me and Tamsin. Hell she doesn't even know about Brazenwood! I look over to see Tamsin giving me a questioning look with sleepy eyes.

I lean over, "What do I tell her?"

"Tell your human pet that you got hungry, so you went out for a midnight snack." I shoot her a look, but she just laughs. _She's gonna find out anyways… but not just yet._

"Calm down Kenz, I just went out to get a snack. Now what's the matter?"

"A snack? What kind…. Actually never mind, I got some serious shiz we need to talk about and I need your succu-butt back here pronto." Before I can say another word the line disconnects.

I can't help but laugh at the small girl's assertiveness as I put my phone back on the nightstand next to the bed. Then I turn back to Tamsin and lay down.

"What, did she see a spider in the bathroom?" I grin at the blonde's usual sarcasm. It's begun to grow on me.

"No. She needs to talk about something."

Tamsin's POV

"No. She needs to talk about something." I furrow my brow at this.

"Then why are you just laying here?"

A small smile breaks on to her face as she moves closer to me. "Because, I don't want to leave."

My heart swells and my stomach flips at the sound of these words. I'm surprised how such a small statement can have such an immense effect on me. Right here, with her head in the crook of my neck and her arms wrapped around my waist, I could not think of a reason I shouldn't tell her my answer to her question from last night.

"Love." Bo doesn't move, but I feel her tense a bit.

"What?" She mumbles against my collarbone and shoulder.

"Love. That's the answer to your question." She pulls back and props herself up on her elbow. Her face is nothing but that of confusion.

"What question?" Before I can answer, it is clear that she put the pieces together. I stay quiet and let her process the information. Although I didn't straight out say that I love her, it was close enough to me. I had to turn away and look somewhere else because of the sudden fidgeting feeling that overcame my body.

"Tamsin." Bo's words are gentle and I feel her lay back down with her front against my back. Her arms snake their way around my waist and pull me closer to her.

"Tamsin, can you please look at me?" I don't move. _I can't move_. I am overcome with thoughts that leave me motionless.

I'm fighting the feeling in my chest telling me to run, though I'm sure I wouldn't be able to even if I wanted to. I have fought in wars and faced countless enemies without any problem, but when faced with talking about my feelings for Bo I panic. She has brought down ever wall that I have ever put up. I have never been so vulnerable and open with someone and it frightens me, but in that fear there is more. I feel a sense of belonging that I have never felt before. I feel like I found something that I didn't even know was missing. I feel happy and complete for the first time in my many lifetimes.

Finally I turn myself around in Bo's arms and I hear her let out a faint sigh of relief. There is little space between us as we lay there looking at each other. The warmth of those brown eyes renders me helpless when she speaks up.

**Bo's POV**

I keep a protective hold on the blonde after she finally turns to face me. I get lost in her deep blue eyes thinking about what she said.

_Love? Does she love me? Do I love her? _My mind goes back through every event leading up to this moment here. I know with complete certainty that my feelings for her are unfaltering and somewhere in between all the madness I had fallen for Tamsin. _I hope to god that she feels the same._

"Tamsin," my voice is little more than a whisper. I don't know why though. I have told people I loved them before, yet this feels different. It feels more... real.

I lift my hand from my hold on her to brush a strand of her golden hair behind her ear. My hand falls on to her cheek as I caress the soft skin and watch her eyes flutter shut at the feeling.

"I love you Tamsin. I have never been so sure of anything in my entire life. I want you and only you. I know you said you wanted me to think about everything before deciding on the bond and I have. There is no other person I would ever want to tie my life to in any way other than you. I understand that I will giving up a lot, but I'd be losing everything if I didn't and I lost you."

Her eyes are still shut when I stop talking. I feel lighter, like a weight had just been lifted, but the tightening in my chest grows with the silence that follows.

**Tamsin's POV**

"... I understand that I will giving up a lot, but I'd be losing everything if I didn't and I lost you."

My heart can't decide whether to be overjoyed or frightened by Bo's words. I can hear the raw honest emotion in them and I know it's both, but in a good way.

I slowly open my eyes to find nervous eyes watching me carefully. _Does she fear I don't feel the same?_ I am taken back that she could doubt that I could ever feel a fraction less for her than she does for me. I rack my brain for words to ease her fear but find that none of them seem good enough, so I settle for action instead.

I pull her closer to me eliminating the little amount that was left. Hoping my eyes were showing her even the slightest of the incomparable love her that flows within me I pause before kissing her with all the passion I could. Her lips mold against mine perfectly as I feel her smile into the kiss.

My heart has never been so vulnerable before, yet never so full and alive either. I know that this is a good thing.

As we part just enough to catch our breath I look with every ounce of love and whisper, "I love you Bo. You are everything to me and you will never lose me."

Her face lights up as she smiles in utter happiness. She kisses me softly.

"Promise?" I know that she has already decided on the bond and I won't be able change her mind, not like I would ever want to. _I have tried to deny my feeling and push them away, but I'm done with that._

"I promise."


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay things got crazy and I was literally unable to write at all, so I am truly sorry for the wait! Please forgive me! But here you go an enjoy!**

**Bo's POV**

"I promise." I kiss her soft lips once more before pulling back as I realize that Kenzi is still waiting for me.

"I have to go." I really don't want to, but Kenzi said she needed to talk to me so I have to go. She wouldn't have called if it wasn't important. Well maybe she would, but still.

"Well we still need to go over the case Trick gave us, so I can pick you up later after I get off work if you want?" _That is totally something a girlfriend would do. We should probably talk about what this is now- wait Trick!_

"Oh no!" The blonde gives me a confused hurt look.

"Okay, if you really don't want a ride-" I realize what that must have sounded like to her and I quickly stop her with a kiss.

"No, I would love a ride over! I just realized that we have to tell Trick and everyone else now." Relief washes over her face but it only lasts a second as her brow begins to furrow.

"Oh," she drags the word out as she thinks, "I guess so. Shit!"

"What? Is it really that bad?"

"Of course not, but I'm not sure if I'm ready to have the wolf bite my head off and your old man write me out of existence itself. Let alone the shit storm I'll get from Kenzi." Tamsin gives wary half smile with her humor, but I can see the actual fear in her eyes. I understand that this is going to ruffle some feathers with the others, but it's what I want and at the end of the day, and that's all that matters.

"Tamsin," I cup her face in my hands, "It's going to be okay. We will deal with all of them together and if they don't like it then that's their problem, not ours. Okay?"

The fear doesn't go away, but I can see her relax a little. "Okay."

With one more quick kiss I get up and start to look for my clothes finding that they aren't there. "Tamsin, where are my clothes?"

**Tamsin's POV**

"Tamsin, where are my clothes?" I realize that I had put them in with my dirty clothes. _Shit._

"Sorry, I kinda put them with the rest of my dirty clothes. Here you can wear something of mine." I go over to my dresser and start rummaging through the clothes trying to find something that would fit Bo. After a few second I manage to find an outfit that she can wear. When I turn around I find her on her phone.

"Who are you talking to?" She holds up a finger to shush me. I let out a light huff and stand there until she pulls the phone away and ends the call.

"I was calling a cab." I raise an eyebrow in confusion. _A cab?_

She shakes her head softly. "You drove last night, remember?" _Oh yea!_

"I could have given you a ride. Here, I know they aren't your usual, but they'll make do until you get back home." She takes the clothes in her hands and then smiles back up at me.

"No, you have to get ready for work Tamsin. Anyways, I don't mind taking a cab, but thank you." I laugh at how domestic we sound. _It seriously sounds like we are dating._

I go back to my bed and sit with my back against the pillows and headboard. I watch as Bo slides out of the shorts and shirt she had borrowed to sleep in last night. My eyes glide across the curves of her beautiful body. I feel my body shudder at the thoughts of last night. I'm tempted to pull her back to bed and make her human wait just a little bit longer, but I know she won't stay.

I stand back up as she finishes pulling the shirt I gave her over her head. I wrap my hands around her waist and pull her closer. She looks at me with a knowing smile and kisses me softly.

"So I'll pick you up after work and we can go to the Dal and tell everyone, then come back here to work on that case?"

"Sounds good." She pulls me in for one last kiss before she lets go and heads out. I watch her walk out and close door behind her. After she leaves, I go into the bathroom to take a shower before going to work. Hell knows I might need a shot or two before we spring the whole bond thing on everyone. _This is going to be one long day._

**Bo' POV**

I walk out of the Valkyrie's apartment and mule over everything that has and will happen. _I told her I loved her and she told me she loved me back. _My heart fills with joy at the memory. _We are going to bond. I'm going to be bonded to Tamsin. She's going to me my Valkyrie. Mine. _

I must have had a pretty big smile plastered to my face as I got in the cab that just pulled up because the first thing I hear is, "Someone looks like they're having a good morning."

The cabie is an older gentleman, maybe in his late 50's. His eyes are a soft brown as he smiles warmly back at me. I don't even need to think before I reply. "Yea I am." I give the man the address and sit back as we head off in the direction of my house.

"So what's his name?" The question pulls my gaze back inside the car.

"What?" I don't understand who the cab driver is referring to.

He gives me a knowing look through the rearview mirror before saying, "The guy that has you looking so love struck. I've been around long enough to know that look kid."

"Well actually it's a girl." He smiles and nods before I continue.

"Her name is Tamsin. She's beautiful and strong… She's amazing and she told me she loved me this morning."

"Well it sounds like you love her very much so." I can only nod with a smile in response as we pull up to the front of my place. I pull out some cash and hand it to him before thanking him and getting out and heading to the house.

When I get inside, Kenzi is in the kitchen eating cereal. She has an accusing look on her face and I suddenly feel guilty that I have left my best friend in the dark about everything. I slide on to the stool across from her.

"Hey Kenz, what did you need to talk about?" She just sits there staring with that same look and eating cereal. I can't help but squirm a little in my seat. _Why is she looking at me like that?_

**Kenzi's POV**

"Hey Kenz, what did you need to talk about?" I stare at my bestie as she shifts in her seat and wait for her to break. I know that guilty look.

"Kenz?"

"Spill!" Her eyes go wide for a split second before she huffs and drops her head on the counter. She doesn't move, but after few minutes she raises her head and meats me with a pleading look. _What is going on? I just wanted to know why she's in some strangers clothes… wait I know those clothes. _I feel like my eyes are going to pop out of my freaking head when it hits me. _Tamsin?!_

"Kenz-" I fly out of my seat and point my finger at her.

"Holly shit balls! You slept with Tammers!" I start pacing and racking my brain over how and when this happened. _I mean I had a feeling it might, but I didn't think I was actually right. The last time I checked detective bitchy hated Bo and Bo didn't exactly like her either. Although I could tell there was something more between the two when they looked at each other or talked. Maybe the good doctor just getting up and leaving BoBo kick started the whole thing, but still-_

"Kenzi!" Bo's voice breaks my Russian ranting. I take a deep breath before sitting back down in my seat and wait for her to explain.

"I guess I should start at the beginning." I roll my eyes. _Ya think?_

"Okay, well I guess it started when Tamsin helped me save you from Inari. She was the only one who believed me about you, even when she made it oh so clear that she hated my guts. I was weak and hadn't fed in god knows how long, and she let me feed off her. I felt something when I fed off her and it wasn't hate. She was the only one honest with me about the Dawning. And at my Dawning invitation, she didn't have to come with me, but she did. She stayed by me the whole time. Then the kiss-"

"THE WHAT?!" I had been listening patiently and I knew that she had fed off of her when they were saving my butt from that psycho bitch, but they kissed again?

"Kenzi calm down and let me finish. I just need you to listen and be understanding, okay?" _Understanding? _I look at Bo skeptically, but nod.

"So the kiss, it wasn't a feeding kiss, it was just a kiss. I had just killed this creep in a battle and I was so happy and then she was in my arms kissing me, and I kissed her back. I knew then that I didn't hate her, but I felt guilty because I was with Lauren and I had missed her thing, so I just let it go. Then I passed my Dawning and I hadn't talked to Tamsin since Brazenwood. I tried to talk to her, but she was avoiding me. Also, she broke in to drink our alcohol and ended up in the bath tub with me."

"Wait what?" They took a bath together and I'm just hearing about this? Okay Bo has got a lot of explaining to do.

"Well she was clothed and drunk. She just kinda got in and then said all this really sweet stuff about how I was perfect to her and stuff." I feel my mouth drop open in shock. _Tamsin has feelings for BoBo? What?_

**Bo's POV**

"Well she was clothed and drunk. She just kinda got in and then said all this really sweet stuff about how I was perfect to her and stuff." I sit and watch as Kenzi's jaw drops to the floor. I'm hoping she warms up to the idea of me and Tamsin before I tell her about the bond.

"Okay, so Blondie has feelings for you?" I nod as I try to gauge the petite girl's reaction to this information.

"And you guys are sleeping together?" I nod again hoping that Kenzi won't freak out. TO my surprise she doesn't. She just sits there with pursed lips and a knitted brow.

"Okay," she draws out the word as gets up and begins to pace again. I'm glad she doesn't start mumbling in Russian again. "So what… do you lurve her? Are you two a thing now?" Her words are surprisingly calm as she looks at me with those big, light blue eyes of hers.

I hesitate before answering. "Well before I say anything, I want to know what you think."

She studies me while thinking over this. After a few moments she lets out a heavy sigh. "My opinion isn't going to change how you feel BoBo, but I think that if she makes you happy then go for it. I mean she's a little shady and all, but I got your back if she tries anything. I'll whoop that little Valkyrie butt so hard she'll be doubting herself."

I laugh at my aggressive little friend while pulling her into a big hug. "Thank you Kenzi. You are the best and I don't know what I would do without you."

"Well you wouldn't get very far, that's for sure." I pull back and roll my eyes. I'm glad she's on board with me and Tamsin, but I still need to tell her about the bond so I have some support later when Tamsin and I tell the rest of the gang. _Please be on board with this too._

"Anyways, I had a feeling about you two little love birds." _What?_ I look at her to see if she is kidding, but it doesn't seem like it.

"Really?" I can't imagine how, seeing as I have kept her in the dark through practically all of it. I mean she thought we hated each other up until today.

She smiles, "Yea, I got mad skills. It's like a superpower." She chops the air in front of her like a kid pretending to do karate. _Well I don't think you are going to see this next one coming._

"Well kudos to your ability to see that, but there's more." Her eyes get wide and serious as she sits down in the stool beside me and grabs my hand in both of her smaller ones.

"Oh BoBo, did you get TamTams pregers?" I snatch my hand back and roll my eyes yet again at Kenzi's lovely jokes as she bursts into a fit of laughter.

"Glad to see you are keeping such a good sense of humor about everything." _I can't wait for all the other jokes to come._ Kenzi pulls herself together and sits with a huge grin on her face.

"Of course Bo. No problemo." I sigh. _Hopefully this light mood stays with you._

"Okay, seriously Kenzi-" Before I can finish there is a knock at the door.

**Okay so the story is pretty slow right now, but the next chapter will have a little more zest to it... hopefully. But school has started up again, so I am trying to make time to write as well as keep myself focused on school. Having said that, please bare with me and try to be patient! **

**By the way, reviews and comments are always lovely. I love the feed back guys! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay I know it has been forever, BUT I blame school! Seriously our teachers think we don't have lives outside of school. Like I had to write this partly during my prep period AND after school instead of doing homework. So my apologies. I am trying to write when I can so please be patient. Okay but anyways, It's starting to get more into a story mode, so don't be mad if there isn't as much Bo and Tamsin in the next chapter or two. It will come though. Also, as always, reviews are fabulous and suggestions are just as great. Enjoy and let me know what you think! :) xoxo**

**Bo's POV**

We both stop and stare at the wooden door. _I swear if it's Dyson I'm going to neuter his ass._

"Well are we just gonna sit here at stare at the door?" Kenzi jumps up without waiting for an answer and goes over to see who is at the door. Right as she opens the door I feel a sharp pain in my left arm and then there's only darkness.

**Kenzi's POV**

I open the door and nothing. I peek my head out and look to each side, but still nothing. _Seriously? _As I pull my head inside, I hear a loud thud. Spinning around I am shocked to find Bo out cold on the floor with some dude in a hoodie kneeling beside her. As soon as I process what I am seeing, they are gone.

"Bo!" I race to the spot they had both been just seconds ago, but they are really gone. I stand there not knowing what to do. _I need… I need to… I need to call someone!_

"Oh shit, shit, shit!" I dart into my messy room and start digging through the laundry on top of my bed. _I know I put it somewhere around here. _I continue to toss articles of clothing in this direction and that. I curse myself for owning so much beautiful clothing.

Finally after tearing apart my bed I find my phone. _Oh God Bo, please be okay_. I scroll down my contacts list until I get to Dyson's number, but my mind instantly goes to Ms. Bitchy before I can dial. After the conversation Bo and I just had I feel like it is her I should be calling instead.

"Oh, what the hell." I scroll down quickly to Tamsin's number and press the 'call' button. After two rings I am met with an annoyed, "What do you need short-stack?" I'm too panicked to care about the snide remark about my height.

"Tamsin! You have to hurry Bo was taken by some creepy Fae dude who made them disappear into thin air and I don't have any idea where there are or where they went and-" My ramble of words is cut by a very angry and loud, "KENZI!"

**Tamsin's POV**

I'm shifting through a fairly small pile of paper work when I hear my phone begin to beep. I look at the Caller ID and find it's Kenzi's name lit up on the screen and not Bo's. _Well this should be interesting._ Slightly disappointed it's not the Succubus, I answer.

"What do you need short-stack?" Unexpectedly, I get a rush of something about Bo being taken. Immediately my whole body goes on alert. I try to calmly get Kenzi's attention, but after multiple failed attempts I finally snap.

"KENZI!" The line goes quiet and so do the people in the police station around me. Dyson looks at me with concern as I have already gotten up and grabbed my gun and badge out of my desk.

"Stay there, I'm on my way." I say through gritted teeth and end the call before she can start freaking out again. I hurry towards the door of the station as I yell over my shoulder to the wolf, "Bo has been taken." Not bothering whether I look or sound concerned, I am gone before he can react.

I jump into my truck and take off within seconds, making it to Bo's shack in record time and breaking a few laws in the process. Not bothering to wait for Dyson I run in through the open door without making my presence known, which might have been a bad idea because next thing I know, I'm ducking just in time to keep a frying pan from hitting me in the face.

"What the hell Tamsin? You can't just run into somebody's house like that!" I take a step back and look at the small human, wide-eyed with a giant pan in her hands.

"Hey the door was open, and you told me to hurry." I quip back at her then remembering why I am here.

"Okay Kenzi tell me exactly what happened." She puts down the pan and begins to race back and forth.

"We were in the middle of talking when we heard a knock at the door. I got up to check who it was, but there was nobody there when I opened the door. Then I heard a loud thud and turned around to find creeper crouched down beside BoBo who was knocked out cold. Then they were gone before I could move." Her blue eyes began to swell with tears as she finishes her story. Just then Dyson rushes into the house and sees Kenzi crying.

"What happened?" He walks over to Kenzi and takes the petite girl softly by the shoulders.

"She's gone and there was nothing I could do." He pulls her into a comforting embrace and looks at me as I roll my eyes.

"Seriously?" I turn to his accusing glare.

"Sue me, I don't like crying." I turn my attention away from their little sob fest when something under the stool a few feet away catches my eye. I move forward and crouch down. It is an empty syringe. I pull out a latex glove and pick it up and turn back to them.

"What is this?" Kenzi look over to me with slightly puffy eyes and shakes her head.

"Maybe whoever took Bo left it behind." I nod in agreement as Dyson lets go of Kenzi and grabs a bag to put it in. Before he drop it in, he sniff the air then nods.

"Definitely Fae."

"Can you tell what kind?" He shakes his head no.

"Go see if you can get some print on this. I'll stay here and see if I can find anything else." Dyson hesitates a second before turning to the human.

"We're going to find her Kenz, don't worry." With one more reassuring smile he disappears through the door. I crouch down there scanning the floor closely to see if the kidnapper had left anything else behind. While doing so I feel Kenzi staring at me.

"See something you like?" I say without looking up.

"We were talking about you before she was taken." My whole body goes stiff. _Shit! What had Bo told her? I thought we were telling everyone together later?_

I stand up and turn to meet her gaze. "Is that so?" I try to play it cool, but I know there is no getting out of this one. "What exactly did you guys talk about?"

**Kenzi's POV**

"What exactly did you guys talk about?" I think back to what Bo had told me and then I think about how fast the blonde had gotten over here. She had looked scared when she rushed in before she went back to her snarky attitude, but it was there.

"Dude, she was wearing your clothes this morning, what do you think we talked about?" She rolls her eyes before moving into the living room and plopping down on to the couch. I follow and do the same.

"Don't hurt her." I say soft but stern voice. I stare at the ceiling for a while and wonder if we will find the Succubus. _The thought of not find Bo scares the shit out of me_.

Noticing Tamsin hadn't responded to my earlier remark, I look over to see her frowning fiercely at the ground in front of her. There is a fire in her eyes that I had never seen before as she begins to speak again.

"I would rather die." It comes out barely above a whisper, but something in the sound of her voice tells me that there is nothing more true. I can only nod before leaning back and staring at the rugged ceiling again, but this time I know we will find her. With the peace from the new-found certainty, I close my eyes and let myself fall into the comfort of sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, finally I had time to write. YAY! But anyways, here you go. Let me know what you think. Reviews and comments are greatly appreciated. Have some suggestions? please suggest away! Hope you guys enjoy! xx**

**Bo's POV**

I begin to stir and feel cold hard concrete underneath me. Forcing my eyes open, I am met with a small dark room. _Where am I?_ The room is empty; four walls and that's it. There is a single window in the wall in front of me though. The moon shines brightly against the dark shades of the night sky and in to the room.

Turning my attention back to the room, I slowly sit up. It takes a great amount of strength. My body feels tense and rigid. My mind feels slow and foggy. _I feel... different._ _What the hell happened?_ I remember being with Kenzi, there was a knock at the door; Kenzi went to go see who it was and then nothing. _I have to get out of here._

I slowly get to my feet and go to the wooden door to the left of me. Not knowing what else to do, I begin to slam my hands against the door. After a minute or two I stop to save some of my energy, thinking that the effort was futile. Yet, as I go back to spot I had previously been sitting, I hear the door behind me unlock.

I quickly turn around and find a man wearing a black looking cloak. I subconsciously take a step back away from the man.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you," the man says in a rough voice. "Well, not yet at least."

He enters the room and comes towards me in a flash and grabbing me. Luckily, I was able to grab one of his wrists in the process. I try to use my charm, but he just laughs.

"Ah, ah, ah Succubus, you didn't think I was going to come in here unarmed while you still had your powers, did you?" _I don't have my powers? What?_

"Well I've met some pretty stupid people before." He yanks my hands together and ties them. I feel so weak I stop resisting all together.

He leads me out of the cell and down a long corridor. The walls are a dark shade of grey with little decoration. We continue on for a few more minutes before we stop in front of a big double-door entrance. The room on the other side is very unlike the hallway we just came through. The walls are a deep blood-red with gold trimmings. There are piles of books in every direction that tower far beyond reach. I also see a display of a knight's armor among other various items. _This place is a lot like Trick's study at the Dal._

Once inside he sits me down at a large table and positions himself in the seat across from me. I begin to scan the room for an idea of how I'm going to get out of here when I see a few men standing in the back. When I turn to look back at the door we has just came through, there are a few men standing guard there as well. _Shit!_

**Tamsin's POV**

I wake to the insistent beeping of my phone. I'm still in Bo's living room, thought now it is much darker in the room. Moving to reach in to my pocket for it, I realize that my arm is under Kenzi as she is fast asleep on my shoulder. I look down at her and find that I would uncharacteristically feel bad if I woke her, so I carefully I pull the noisy device out and answer.

"Hello?"

"Tamsin, I got a hit on the prints. Meet me at the Dal with Kenzi in 10."

"Alright." Relief washes over me as I slip the phone carefully back into my pocket. This means we are just that much closer to finding Bo. _We will find her. I. Will. Find. Her._

Breaking from my thoughts, I nudge Kenzi to wake up. She stirs a bit but doesn't get up. I nudge her again a little harder and in response I get a mumbled "5 more minutes". _Oh hell no_. Tired of playing nice, I bolt up off the couch leaving the human to fall face first on to the couch.

"What the hell?!" Kenzi grumbles as she sits up and glares in my direction. I look at her with innocence.

"What? I tried waking you up, plus you were drooling all over my shoulder." _She is lucky, if she were any other human she would have never woke up for getting her slobber on me._ Kenzi just grumbles in response.

"Oh come on, we have to go to the Dal. The wolf got a hit on some finger prints left on the syringe." The small girl's eyes go wide before she bolts over and into her room. _Great, now we are never going to get out of here._

After a good 15 minutes Kenzi finally found something decent enough to wear and was ready to leave. She said that 15 minutes was her new record and I couldn't really argue seeing as it was probably true.

We pulled up in front of the familiar building and hurried inside. The bar was empty besides Trick and Dyson, whom were talking with worried expressions on their faces. _There's definitely something up._

"What's wrong?"

"The prints belong to a guy named Roko. He's a dark Sage." Trick's brow furrows and then his eyes go wide.

"I know why that name sounded so familiar now!"

"You know him?"

His old features sadden before he speaks again. "Unfortunately, yes, he's my nephew."

"He's your what?!" Dyson's voice lowered to a dangerous tone despite that he was speaking with the Blood King. But that didn't stop mine from doing the same as well.

"I swear old man, this better have a damn good explanation." I feel Kenzi grab my arm in an effort to calm me down, but it has little effect.

**Dyson's POV**

"I swear old man, this better have a damn good explanation." Tamsin's voice had a dangerous tone to it, as if she actually cared for Bo. _Does she? _I shake my head, but the thought still lingers.

Kenzi takes hold of Tamsin's arm before pulling her over to a seat. Although she doesn't react to Tamsin's sudden attitude change, Trick looks surprised at her response to the information. He hesitates a second before explaining.

"Roko is my nephew. He was my wife's sister's son. He was a good boy and was meant to pledge to the light, but he made a few mistakes that got him tied into some very bad things. His mother was devastated and torn when he chose the dark. It tore her apart and left her broken. She tried to cope with it, but with each day that passed she saw a great darkness seeping into the young Sage. After a while, she did what she felt was best and disowned him from the family. It was a hard choice for her to make, but it was even harder for Roko to accept. He grew hateful towards his family. Then one day there was an up roaring in the kingdom next to ours. There was talk about a dark Fae letting a Genie of dark powers free to wreak havoc-"

"Hold up, is the Genie lamp from our case the same lamp?" _Tamsin is working on a case?_

"Wait, what case?" Tamsin rolls her eyes at me as if it was silly of me to even ask.

"Gramps over here gave me and Bo a case to work for him. There was a Genie lamp stolen from one of his friends." _Bo and Tamsin are working a case together? There's definitely something different going on between them, but it will have to wait._

"So your nephew, who is dark, stole a Genie lamp and kidnapped Bo? Why? That doesn't make sense."

"Wolf boy has a point. How are Bo and the lamp connected?"

Trick shakes his head. "I don't know how they could be related in any way, but there is more to the story. Seeing at it was my nephew, disowned or not, that released the Genie, I took it into my own hands to stop it. I took my army and defeated Balja, the Genie, cursing him to an eternity inside his lamp. He was never to be released from the lamp again. Roko was furious, but he fled and was never seen again. I had a very trusted friend keep the lamp for me over the many, many years and it has been safe until now." I thought over what Trick had just said and still couldn't figure out why Roko would take Bo._ She had nothing to do with what had happened and she won't be of any use to break the curse... the curse!_

"Wait, could he have taken Bo to help him break the curse?" Trick took a second to think about it before shaking his head.

"No, only the person who cursed Balja can release him from the curse."

I let out a sigh of frustration and let my head fall into my hands. I rub my temples and thinking it through again. I'm torn from my thoughts when I hear Tamsin's voice.

"What if this Roko guy took Bo to get to you Trick?" I let the idea sink in before I realize that it must be the reason why.

"I think Tamsin is right." Looking at Trick I know he must feel the same. I can see the guilt wash over him.

**Tamsin's POV**

"I think Tamsin is right." _Well that wouldn't be surprising._ Kenzi fidgets beside me.

"Guys, figuring out why this Sage dude whisked Bo away is all fine and dandy, but I haven't heard anything that is going to help us find her." The kid has a point. I look back to Trick, but he just looks scared and guilty. Dyson on the other hand was on the phone.

"Dyson who are you calling?" He continues his phone call before answering my question.

"Actually I might have something." He grabs a napkin off one of the tables and writes down some long weird names and passes it to Trick.

"This was what was in the syringe that we found." Trick looks it over with deep concentration.

"Most of these are only known in the Fae world, but even so they are very rare items to obtain."

"Let me take it to a few people I know. I can figure out where he got these ingredients and maybe something that will lead us to him." I take the list from Trick and put it into my jacket pocket.

"Tamsin, let me come with you." I laugh at the thought of going where I am with his light Fae butt._ I don't think so._

"Sorry partner, I'm gonna have to go solo on this one. I would get much information with you around where I'm going." He nods, but I can tell he would prefer to tag along.

I look to my side where Kenzi is. Her blue eyes are bright with fear. I can't tell if it's for me or Bo. As though she could tell, she rests her small hand on my shoulder and gives it a gentle squeeze before whispering, "Be careful and go get our girl back."

I nod and turn to leave still internally smiling at the 'our girl' part of Kenzi's statement. Though right as I reach the door I feel a hand grab my wrist. "Tamsin."

I look down at the old man's worried face. "Don't worry Trick, I'll find her. I promise." He smiles softly at the reassurance of his granddaughter's safe return and let's my arm go.

I exit the bar and into the cold and windy night praying that I can get to her in time. _I'm coming Bo, just hold on for me._

**Bo's POV**

"I guess it's only polite to introduce myself. My name is Roko." I roll my eyes. _Seriously? You drug me, throw me in a cell, take my powers, bind my hands together and now you want to be?_

"I'm just going to take a stab in dark and guess you already know my name." He laughs and nods.

"Everyone knows the name of the famous unaligned Succubus. But enough with introductions, I need your help."

"It's clear you need a lot of help, but I'm no therapist, so I'm sure won't I'll be of any." His eyes darken as he glares at me, clearly not amused.

"You're a funny one, aren't you?" He shakes his head. "No matter, I need you to get your grandfather to meet me somewhere." _Wait, this is about Trick?_

"My grandfather? Why?" The man stops to choose the right words to use.

"Let's just say, I acquire his services for a small lifting of a curse." _Lifting of a curse?_

"What curse? And why does Trick need to do it?" He sighs and runs a hand through his jet black hair.

"A long time ago, Trick cursed a friend of mine that is a Genie to spend an eternity in his lamp. I want the old man to lift the curse so my friend can come out." I can hear the anger in his voice; he's still pissed about what happened back then obviously. I think of Trick and I automatically know that he would not do something like that unless it was necessary.

"No." Roko looks up in utter disbelief.

"You are in no position to refuse me Succubus."

"Yet here I am." He burst out of his chair and back hands me across the face. I taste blood in my mouth and feel the lingering sting of where he had struck me.

His eyes are bright with anger as he speaks through clenched teeth. "You will do this, or you will suffer Bo."

I push through the pain and chuckle. This must have pushed a button because he hit me again, but with more force this time.

"Out! Get her out!" The two guards at the door rush over and drag me out of the room and back to me cell. Thankfully they untied my hands before roughly throwing me on to the ground. I hear the door slam and then there is only silence. Crawling to the far end of the room, I rest with my back against the hard surface.

_Tamsin, wherever you are, I hope you are on your way. Please be on your way._


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay I know this is really short and it has literally been ages since I've written, but my life has been pretty hectic. My stepfather died so I haven't been able to write let alone do my hw so I'm extremely behind in everything. So again I'm sorry for the wait and for it being so short. I will try to write more soon. Please let me know what you think. Enjoy :)**

**Tamsin's POV**

I pull up to the pier and put my old truck into park. The sky is filled with dark clouds so you couldn't see any stars or the moon. Stepping out of the truck I pull my jacket tighter around me. The air is twice as cold being right beside the water. I scan the area for Massimo, but he is nowhere to be seen. _I know that it was a last minute call, but really, he couldn't be on time? _

My feet lead me to a bench looking out. I sit quietly watching the waves crash in from the dark vast open water and on to the jagged rocks. It was quite peaceful until I hear footsteps coming towards me from my left. I instinctively reach for a weapon until I realized who it was.

"Nice of you to show up." He just smiles.

"It's always a pleasure seeing you too Tamsin." I roll my eyes at his never ending attempts to be charming.

"Did you get the information that I asked for?"

"Have I ever let you down? Actually, don't answer that, but still a little faith please." I couldn't help but laugh at his remark. _Faith? Right, like that was gonna happen._

Massimo pulls a slip of paper out of his jacket and hands it to me. I read the names of the locations the items were bought and thankfully they were right next to each other. I slip the paper into my pocket.

"Thanks." I turn and walk back towards my truck and get in. I pull out the paper once more and figure out where I'm going exactly before I start up my vehicle and leave the pier.

The first stop is a black market in a very bad part of dark territory. I pull up in front of an abandoned apartment complex. Many of the windows are either broken or boarded up. The chain-link fence that goes around the place is practically lying on the ground. The street lamp flickering across the street is the only source of light for at least a block in each direction from the building.

I grab my gun out of my glove compartment and put it in the holster at my hip. I also make sure I'm equipped with various other concealed weapons in the chance I run into any trouble down there. After I have done a twice over, I get out of my truck and walk towards the apartments. I reach the giant metal elevator and cautiously step inside. It creeks a little when I press the basement button, but begins to descend after a few seconds.

When it comes to a stop and opens I am met with the crowded underground market. There Fae of great variations everywhere. Some more dangerous than others, but still going to be a hassle if they mess with me. _God I hate underground markets, let alone ones like this._

I slither through the crowds and make my way towards the herbal section without causing attention to myself. After maneuvering my way to the general area most of the items would be bought, I search the area around me for a face that would know which shop to go to, but that would also not ask too many questions.

I walk towards one of the shops with an old woman in rags sitting in front. _Rags or not this Bitch better not try and eat me._

"Excuse me miss, I was wondering if you could help me find some items." The old lady turns to face me with a creepy smile in place and her eyes blindfolded.

"And what is it that you are searching for other than the woman you are in love with?" I stand shocked to the raspy, high-pitched reply. _Who the fuck is this woman?_

"Who are you and how the hell did you know that?" The woman chuckles softly and the sound makes me even more uncomfortable. _It's so familiar, but not._

"Just tell me the items you are looking for child. Who I am and how I know that won't help you find her." I look her over again in confusion, but let it go. I grab the napkin Dyson had written the ingredients down on and read them out to her. She sits there quietly for a few moments after I finish.

"Go down the aisle to your left until you are met with a crossroad, then turn right and the shop at the end of that aisle will be where you will get your information." I put the napkin back into my pocket and look the woman over again, this time the ring on her hand catches my attention. _It couldn't be._

"Sybil?" She smiles and reaches her hand out. I take it without hesitation.

"Go child. You must not waste time in finding her." I want to ask how she got here, got to be in such a dark and disgusting place. But she just continues to urge me forward and says go. I take one last look at the oracle from my past before following after the path to the shop she had told me to go to.

When I get to the end I am met with a dark cluttered shop. The owner is a dark elf with eyes that are a deep purple. His teeth are slightly pointed, as are his ears. He runs his hands through his long jet black hair as he nears me.

"Welcome, how may I help you?" Something about him makes me incredibly uncomfortable; even so I still take out the list of ingredients and hand it to him.

"I need to know who has come in here and purchased these items." The elf looks the list over before handing it back.

"I'm afraid I cannot help you." I put the list away without breaking eyes contact. Working as a detective help a lot when trying to determine if someone is lying, and this guy was.

"Well-" I pause waiting for a name.

"Jakrin." I take a step towards him with a wicked grin on my face. _This is going to be fun._

"Well Jakrin, I really hope you are telling the truth, because I hate when people lie to me." Jakrin takes a step back only to find himself backed into a desk.

"I-I really can't-"

"I say bullshit, but let's find out shall we?" I grab him by the collar of his shirt as I let the shadows fall over my face just enough to get into his head, but not as much as to turn him into putty. A look of fear appears on his face as he tries to pull away, but I'm stronger.

"You don't want to lie to me, do you? You want to tell me who bought those items." The owner nodded furiously.

"I-It was a man. His n-name was Roko." _Well now we know for sure that is was him. _

"You also want to tell me how I can reach, don't ya?" He nods again before I let him go and have my face turn back to normal. Jakrin hurries behind the main desk and starts shuffling through some papers. After a few seconds he pulls out a receipt and hands it to me.

The receipt has a name and an address. _Thank god!_ I put the receipt into my pocket and thank the elf before hurriedly leaving the overstuffed shop. I pull out my phone and send a quick text to Dyson telling him the address, knowing he was at least 10 minutes farther away from the location than I was.

_Dyson or not, I'm go in there and getting Bo. And if Roko hurt her I'm going to bring down a world of pain on his sorry ass._


End file.
